No One's Gonna Love You More Than I Do
by Nicole Lo
Summary: This time Jacob is the bad guy ... and he's not letting her go without a fight. Four-shot story.
1. Opening

**No One's Gonna Love You More Than I Do **

By: Nicole Lopez

Summary: This time Jacob's the bad guy and he'll do anything not to lose the one he loves**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm separating out my mini-stories from _Boys with Girlfriends_. It features Jacob from Twilight and Bonnie from The Vampire Diaries. This is a 4-chapter story that I may tweak little. Review please. -NL)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Someone, They Should've Warned You<strong>

* * *

><p>Tears were welling in my eyes, forming themselves like these huge clear bubbles that kept expanding and growing. It was only a matter of time before they undulated onto my cheeks, and then I'd really be in trouble then.<p>

I was really trying not to make him angry with me this time, but I was never very good at keeping him happy and stopping myself from getting hurt. It was just so hard not to show my emotions, especially pain and especially under these circumstances.

As I watched Jacob do it, I couldn't even imagine … Embry was his friend, a really close friend but that didn't stop Jacob. Nothing seemed to. He was unstoppable, which was terribly frightening but also one of the reasons that I stayed with him.

But it wasn't out of fear. I don't want you or anyone else to think that I don't love Jacob because I do. I love him so much it hurts. I'd hurt myself before I'd do anything to harm him. I live, breath for him because I'm that desperate.

I think I'm off rambling again about things that I shouldn't even be revealing anyway, but I can't keep quiet about this forever. I just couldn't believe it was Embry.

When Jacob first started 'protecting' me, it ended with the death of a couple of vampires that had followed me from Mystic Falls to Forks, Washington. I was only there for a visit, a ski class trip that Elena and I decided to go on. She backed out and I was stuck going by myself.

It really doesn't make any sense, _really _why I'd be of any interest to them, but I found myself in the dark in the woods doing the same thing that the crazy, stupid people did on the _Blair Witch Project _and every other really bad horror flick.

I did it just to clear my head. Senior year was coming to an end. College was uncertain for me and my friendship with Elena was strained. I guess I kind of blamed her for a lot of things that went wrong in my life…

But I'm not going there with you. Not just yet … not until I get this out.

So, when I was stupidly walking into the night in the dark, I didn't hear anything when the two vamps surrounded me. They were that good. I didn't shriek or run, even though my flight instincts were much stronger than the fight ones … I kept cool and was going to fight every part of my body shut down.

It didn't have to go that far because Jacob was there. He was ordered to guard the woods that night, which he did eagerly.

When I first met him, he was an oversized, russet-colored wolf with anger in his eyes. He ripped them apart seemingly simultaneously and I instantly knew that I wanted him to be in my life. I watched as he fell to the ground suddenly, brought down so quickly after his victory as though to remind him of his own mortality.

He was hurt … and _dying_. I rushed to his side, unwilling to lose my savior so prematurely. With everything I knew about myself and about my powers, I called on the power of my Grams and Emily to help me save him. I chanted and prayed, soothed him and did everything I could to make him heal.

And he did. Jacob got stronger and stronger each day and the shield that I put up was able to keep any harm away from us. I talked, sang, and rocked his body back and forth for days until the pack finally found him.

They found him and took him away, just like that … leaving me kneeled on the ground in prayer position. Panic grew in me and I couldn't just let them take him away so easily! I scurried to my feet and followed them. They threatened me and told me to go away, but I wouldn't and I couldn't.

I followed them. And when we got to a house, they went inside and I waited outside for Jacob to come for me. I would've waited there forever.

When he finally did come out, it was two days later.

"What the hell are you doing here? Go _home_." He yelled, walking powerfully as though he would attack me at any moment. When I refused to move, he gave me a small shove in the opposite direction and said, "Go." This should have been my first warning, but I was young and stupid.

"I can't leave you. Ever." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and taking in his scents. "I'll stay with you." I decided firmly as Jacob's expression softened and he smiled, triumphed.

"Fine. But you'll have to stay in this really small house with me and my sister."

"No parents?" I asked innocently.

"No. Not anymore."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for me to love Jacob. I had been waiting for someone like him since Damon almost took my life. And I longed for him again once Grams was gone. Now, here he was.<p>

From the start, I could see the inner conflict in him. Sometimes he was happy… so happy that he could make everyone laugh without even trying. In these times he was gentle, sweet, and he showed everyone that he was mine.

Then there was the side of Jacob that came out rarely, but scared me nearly to death. This Jacob was belligerent, angry, hostile, possessive, rough and confrontational. He would jerk me around and forced whatever he wanted onto me.

That was the Jacob I tried to avoid, I tried to stop from appearing, but he started coming up more and more which is in essence why I even began my friendship with Embry.

The thing with Embry was actually kind of fun. We were always hanging out, mostly because of Jacob and the others from the recently reunited pack. We played around a lot and he reminded me of the Jacob I used to know, but much much shorter and a little more clever.

The time I remember most with him is back when we all attended a formal at a club in Seattle. It was for teens fifteen and up. I remember that Jacob didn't really want to go, but everyone else was going and I wanted to…

Jacob went in with us and then wandered around the entire time, not even talking to me or asking me to dance. "I better go find him." I said to Embry who was the only one from our group sitting down with me.

"Don't worry about him. Jacob's in a pouty mood so let him mope. We're here to have a good time, right?" I nodded, but I was still worried about Jacob. Something was weighing on his mind, heavily but he wouldn't tell me what it was.

"So, I guess you'll dance with me then?"

"Of course. I'd never deny someone as beautiful as you…" Embry complimented as I took his hand and we started moving to an Amerie song. Before we could even get into the groove of the fast mix, a slow jam by Jill Scott started.

"Maybe we should-"

"It's cool. Jake is cool." He reassured me as I relaxed a little and rested my head on his shoulder. To tell the truth, I was really exhausted these days, exhausted but I didn't know why. It was probably stress and I didn't want to ruin the good time we were having so I kept my complaints to myself.

When I looked up at Embry, he was still smiling and I pressed my lips together, trying not to grin back. It was so hard not to. I looked away just in time to feel his lips brush the side of my face. "Em … This isn't the place for that."

This wasn't the first time that he had been so forward and flirted with me. We did it all the time just … not when Jacob was in the same building with us.

"Would you calm down, alright? No one even noticed." He whispered into my ear, giving me another quick kiss there. "You smell like cherries tonight."

"And you smell like you want Jacob to kick your ass." I joked back. "You can ogle me all you want, but I'm not doing anything with you with everyone around."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He announced, keeping his hand around my waist and leading me out of the club.

"What about-"

"I'll get Leah to keep him busy. They've always had unspoken chemistry." He commented as I crossed my hands over my chest. _Leah_? Was this guy serious?

"Leah?" I asked out loud.

"Yep. Don't let the attitude fool you, she's actually really feminine and sexy underneath it all."

"You say that like you've done something with her before…" I accused.

"I haven't but we've all seen and relived the images of her and Sam together." Embry explained. I nodded to show my acceptance and he led me to another club that wasn't too far away. I felt a little ridiculous being so dressed up, but we got in without being carded.

That was because I made us invisible to the bouncer until we got in. Embry thought it was because he looked so much older and I let him think that. When we got into the club, it just breathed sweat and raunch.

Embry helped me take off my cardigan and we made our way to an empty spot on the dance floor. Here, in the back, dark corner with no one around, I felt free to do what I wanted to do. I danced with Embry how I'd only dreamed of dancing with someone in public.

I could feel his body on mine, pressing through our clothing and forcing away all of our inhibitions. I danced as if Embry were my lover.

When the night was over, it was around 2am. We were both sweaty and smiling at what we had done, our 'deceit,' our 'betrayal' had been fun. "Let's do it again." I requested, Embry wrapping his hand around mine.

"The night's not over yet."

"What else is there left to do?" I inquired facing him this time.

"Bonnie … you know what I want to do. You know what's on my mind-"

"You're drunk." I answered back.

"Maybe, but you had a few shots too … if anyone asks anything you could just say you got wasted and don't remember." Embry offered.

"And aren't you promised to someone?"

"Aren't you?" He muttered into my ear, warming it with his lips, with his tongue, with …

"Okay. But just because I'm curious. I love Jacob." I reiterated as Embry licked his lips and nodded. "But I don't want him to know this happened … EVER." I bargained, not knowing what would want to make me ruin what I had with Jacob out of curiosity.

But that desire was there along with the opportunity, so I took it.

I went to bed that night with Embry, letting him do whatever he wanted to me, as I customarily did with Jacob, but it was different because Embry asked me what I wanted. Like I knew? No one had even asked me before so I told him to do what he normally did.

And as shameful as it is to admit, I really did enjoy what we did. It was easy and it felt nice and I kissed him when it was over, whispering**, "**Thank you … I needed that."

If I could've somehow foreseen the consequences of that action, I would've practiced a little self-restraint. I wouldn't have enjoyed it and had it written all over my face.

"Where have you been all night?" Jacob questioned once I walked into the door. I wasn't expecting him to be up at 6am, but there he was and I wasn't prepared.

"I got wasted." I decided to say after a while of silence. That wouldn't stick and I knew it. Jacob was a werewolf. He could _smell _the sex on me, smell what we had done and know that it wasn't him who did it to me.

"So you had sex?"

"I don't know." I lied, looking as tired as I felt.

"Was it good?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to make my way to his bedroom.

"Was it good?" Jacob screamed, clutching my arm and digging his fingers into my skin.

"Jacob, stop. Stop!" I yelled back until he finally let go. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"I can smell that someone's d*** has been inside of you-"

"Stop it. We'll talk about this tomorrow." I decided, heading for the shower instead.

"Do you admit it?"

"I'm not going to talk about this with you because you've obviously been drinking too … unless you just lost your mind." I shot back boldly. Once I did so, I felt a sharp pain across my left cheek. It burned. I held my face in shock, trying to stop the pain as Jacob just looked down and shook it head. That was how it began, but that was just the beginning of this chapter…

* * *

><p>(AN: This story is slightly more graphic than most of mine. For older teens. -NL)


	2. When Things Start Splitting at the Seams

**Chapter Two: When Things Start Splitting at the Seams**

* * *

><p>(AN: This chapter is rated "T" to a low "M" because Jacob is just so evil. You've been warned! -NL)

My exhaustion turned into crankiness which, turned out to be the beginnings of a pregnancy. I was going to have a baby. An at home pregnancy test that Leah helped me to take, confirmed it. And it only felt fair to tell Embry too. It had been more than just a couple of weeks since we'd had each other and since I had been too scared to see him as openly as before.

But this news left me shaken. I banged on his front door until Embry answered, shirtless and looking just as tired as I was.

"Hey beauty." He greeted me with a friendly hug, a guise of our real relationship together.

"I don't have time to play around. I have to tell you this … I'm going to have a baby."

"And you think it could be mine." Embry added for me, reaching for me instinctively.

"It's possible. We did _do it_ and I don't remember if we used any protection. I was just so-"

"Calm down Bonnie. It's alright." He hugged me again and then kissed me softly. "Don't worry about it. I'll man up and take care of it. I promise that nothing bad will happen to you. I'll take care of it." Embry promised and he did.

He did by unknowingly sacrificing himself for me. The moment he told Jacob about what we had done and the pregnancy, he sealed his own death. Jacob caught Embry off guard, clawed him to death and left me in the truck to watch. It was awful because I told Embry to meet me in the woods that night. I knew it was a set-up.

I was hoping that he'd hear the fear in my voice. I was hoping that I could project a thought into his mind of not to go, but it never reached him until it was too late. And Embry was dead. Jacob had killed him. And he was trying to force me to dig a hole for the body.

I rushed back to the car because I couldn't do it. Jacob was done quickly and although he was very dirty… and naked … he didn't seem bothered at all. I kept my mouth shut, afraid to do or say anything. I was hurting badly for Embry and didn't know how I was going to be able to live with this secret.

"We tell no one." Jacob commented, sternness on his face. "We take this to the grave."

Those words through me over the edge and I started bawling.

"Bonnie. Bon … get it together." Jacob growled roughly.

"We can't talk about it ever to each other either? Not even now?" I wondered as Jacob shook his head both times.

"No. But I'm not through with you."

* * *

><p>And he wasn't. When he had come back, Jacob had cracked open a can of beer, swallowing one whole before walking over to me. I was facing the window in the kitchen, trying to get it together. I kept seeing pieces of Embry's body being ripped to shreds. Blood was flying, hair … and Jacob had held up his castrated penis for me to see as though it were a trophy. I was definitely going to be sick.<p>

"So … how was he?"

"What?" I snapped out of it instantly, moving away from the window and starting to go somewhere where I could have some peace.

"You let Embry hit that. I want to know what he did. How he was … did he compare to me?" Jacob inquired insecurely, getting closer to me.

"It was just sex. Nothing special about it." I answered, then pressing my lips together later. I knew Jacob wasn't going to let me go just yet.

"Did he kiss you down … there?" Jacob reached his hand between my legs as a demonstration and I reacted by pushing him off.

"No. Never." I looked at him, pleadingly, but trying not to get panicked just yet. Jacob wouldn't hurt me. I knew it and I loved him.

"Good." Jacob pressed himself against my back, trapping me between the wall that was now in front of me and his impenetrable body.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked, freaked out.

"I want to prove to you how good I am. I want you to know that no one can love you better than I do." He slurred his words ever so slightly.

"Jacob." I warned. "Not now. I'm pre-"

"Don't say it." He lifted up my dress and ripped off my underwear, forcing himself onto me. I didn't scream out of fear for my life. I'd seen what Jacob could do and I was terrified that if I screamed, if I protested, no one would be able to ever find my body in one piece.

I let him do what he wanted to me for as long as he wanted, no matter how much it hurt and no matter how many tears I shed. Jacob loved me, I reminded myself. He would protect me.

That night Jacob cupped his body around me as I stayed awake, horrified. I didn't want him to see me cry anymore, but I couldn't stay here knowing what he'd done, knowing how he'd forced himself onto me.

And for those reasons, I not only stayed but I put a spell on both of us … to take away the guilt over Embry. It would be like he had never even been killed.

* * *

><p>(AN: I'm making some changes to this as I go along, but no reviews = no new updates, so tell me if you liked it or hated it and what part(s) stood out to you. If you're reading _Boys with Girlfriends_, I'm considering changing this one a lot more. Luv. –NL)

**As part of my **_shameless promotion … _**check out:**

**After the Hurricane **(Twilight)

**Make you Feel My Love** (Twilight and High School Musical)

**South of Nowhere** (Vampire Diaries and Twilight)

**The Truth Is **(The Secret Life of the American Teenager)


	3. Someone, They Should've Warned You

**Part Three: ****Someone, They Should've Warned You **

* * *

><p>Seven and a half months later I gave birth to twins, who had been reluctant to come out of the womb. I didn't blame them. Every day I prayed for them. I didn't want them to come out and be born … not until I could figure Jacob out. Or get him to stay calm.<p>

They came anyway. I guess the will of nature is much stronger than the will of man.

When I touched my baby girl for the first time, I could feel the light and beauty of the world on her. She would be one of the forerunners in bringing peace to this life, to uniting the world. She was happiness.

It took a while until Jacob finally let go of his son, a while until he was placed in my arms without Jacob eyeballing me. And when he did, I felt sick.

My son's aura as astonishingly like Jacob's. It was dark, angry, aggressive, violent. My son carried a heavy burden with him, a burden that was terribly unhappy and that manifested in cruelty and anger.

I would do whatever I could to help him, to stop this from being his destiny. Jacob was the key to this. If he was happy, everyone would be happy too. I vowed that this was my duty, to appease him to keep him happy and to remember that no matter what he did to me, that I loved Jacob and I owed him my life.

* * *

><p>For a while, my plans to make it work with Jacob went pretty well. Or maybe I had just done so many spells to hide away the scars, erase the pain and forget the past … that I was fooling myself. I lived in this 'happy' life until the children were almost two years old, when they got sick.<p>

I remember when I met their doctor, Dr. Alboni a South African man who was very kind and skilled with my children. I was very surprised to see him, for this was not the first time we had met.

I met him a few weeks back while going out to dinner with Leah at a new restaurant in Seattle. I'd given this guy a phony telephone number and everything, like I customarily did to protect myself from ever being tempted by anyone other than Jacob.

The truth is that I was starving for more than what he was giving. I was missing the kindness, the unconditional love, no name-calling. I wanted to feel good every time I was with someone and not just when they felt like being nice to me.

That's why I went out and gave numbers and got numbers that I never called. Numbers that I would destroy before ever walking into Jacob's house.

Once Dr. Albonihad checked out the children and prescribed them a medication, he looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that … number." I apologized. "It's just that I'm a new mother and I want to stay focused and really be good to them." I purposely avoided any mention of Jacob.

"Do you feel focused now?"

"I guess I do." I nodded noticing that he was just as handsome as I remembered. And he was obviously successful, good with kids, kind. _Stop it Bonnie. _

"They have an ear infection. What you can do is take this…" He explained the whole situation to me but I was too focused on other things, things that a woman in a relationship with another man shouldn't be thinking of. I nodded on cue and when he stood up, I followed his movements.

"Well, see you when you bring in the kids for a check-up."

"WAIT! That's it?" I asked, attracted to his softness.

"Yes." He answered as I had a brief internal struggle with myself. _Stop it. Just walk away._

"I think I have more questions about … the kids. Do you think you could give me a few tip on what to do, what not to do?" This was pathetic and it would never work. I was using my kids to get a date. "I know you're busy here but I was thinking- "

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"You have my number and this is your real, working number?" He wondered as I nodded. So the doctor remembered me. "I will call you."

* * *

><p>Dr. Alboni and I went to a super casual place, Noodles and Company, which couldn't possibly be considered a date in any stretch of the imagination unless I was a college kid. I wanted to make the statement that this was in no way a date, but I did all the things I would do if I were going on a date … I took a shower, put my hair up, wore something light and sexy and sprayed a new perfume.<p>

And did I forget to mention that I neglected to say anything about this to Jacob?

When we got there, he looked casual but like he had taken time to get ready … I refrained from telling him how good he looked and stuck to safe topics: kids, medicine, and general ideologies. Nothing about love, love interests, attraction, etc was mentioned.

But the conversation didn't even need any of that. He was very different from Embry, the last guy I'd acted on my feelings for since Jacob. He was … more mature, gentle, kind, and not interested in me for my body, which I liked.

I felt light and airy at our "not-a-date" dinner. Everything felt new and exciting to me and I didn't want to leave even though I'd overstayed by an hour. I would have to think of a lie to cover myself, but all I could think about was when and how I was going to see Dr. Christian Alboni again.

"Do you go to the park?" I asked as he helped me put on my jacket and we started to leave.

"The park … over by…"

"The water. That one. Do you go?"

"When I have time."

"I take the kids there every Thursday afternoon around four. It's the one weekday where I don't have to work so I keep them out all day to make up for it." I explained quickly. "If you're ever there, we hang out by the playground, a lot."

"I'll let you know. I'll call you." He responded as I nodded and we went our separate ways. I was smiling the whole ride back home until I came upon the run-down shack that was my home with Jacob, our kids, and more recently, his sister Rachel.

I sighed, my entire mood changing. It was for the best. If Jacob saw that I came into the house happy, there'd be another fight and I didn't feel like having the shit punched out of me after such a beautiful night. I wanted to end this day on a good note.

"Hey honey."

"Babe." Jacob came up behind me and kissed me on my neck, nibbling slightly. This signaled that he wanted to have sex tonight.

"I'm tired." I yawned.

"Where were you?"

"Out with Leah and the girls, remember?" I lied, thankful that I'd already run this by Leah.

"No more Girls' Nights Out. They make me nervous."

"No one is going to steal me away from you." I joked with a smile. "I belong to you and you know it." I stepped out of my shoes and away from him. He hadn't been drinking today which explained why he was so much more pleasant.

"You belong to me?" Jacob repeated with a smile.

"Don't act like you don't know it." I answered back.

"Then show me." Jacob responded, pressing his lips together. "Me and you." He started to unzip my dress from the back.

"But the kids-"

"Are spending the night with Sue Clearwater. I wanted us to have some time alone." He whined, massaging the dress of from my shoulders.

"Jacob-" In vain, I tried to pacify him, calm him down before it got too evil.

"You belong to me, remember?" He whispered into my ear in a way that was both exciting and frightening at the same time. I knew what I had to do. I knew what Jacob wanted so I obediently removed everything that I was wearing and turned to face him. Then I bent over. It didn't last long.

But I always knew that I would do whatever he wanted and let him do whatever he wanted to me because I loved him and I wanted him to know it. "I love you." I whispered as Jacob lifted me off the ground with ease and carried me into the bathroom with him, placing me on the counter.

I let myself go and gave into my physical desires, but it wasn't nearly as freeing as my dinner with Christian a few hours earlier. As Jacob loosened his hold on me, I slid into the bathtub and relaxed thinking about the next time I would see Christian…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tune in to see how it all ends and if Bonnie will ever be free of Jacob! What are yout thinking about this one? –NL **


End file.
